


I love you

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, light fluff, osayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: “Answer me this then.”Osamu stepped forward, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. Tilting her head to have her look him in the eyes.“If you go out there, and marry that man. Do you think he’ll ever make you as happy as I did?”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	I love you

“Please- I need to talk to her, it’s urgent!”

Muffled words could be heard from the other side of the door. Ignoring them, Yachi focused on tidying up her hair in the mirror.

Once she had finished, her hands trailed down the snow white dress as she gazed into her eyes in the reflection.

The wedding dress was beautiful. It fitted snug against her torso before spreading out with multiple layers that fell down over her legs. Yachi gripped at the sides, careful not to harm it as she teared up.

_ She was anxious. _

_ Why? _

_ She was upset.  _

“Why-!? I’ll only be a minute please-“

_ She wanted to cry. _

Yet she didn’t. Opting to let out a light laugh as she put a smile on for herself, as if saying _‘I’m fine, it’s okay’._

“You know w-“ The door opened hurriedly, Osamu barging in as he looked around, stopping in his tracks as his wide eyes connected with hers. She looked stunning in that dress. “You look beautiful.”

Suddenly, the anxious feeling went away.

She hated that just Osamu’s presence could do that to her.

“Osamu?! You can’t be here-“

“I can, we need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you. You need to leave.”

_ Please, please don’t listen to me. Stay. Talk. _

“No.” 

“Osa-“

“No. Hitoka,-” Why did her name sound so much better rolling off his tongue? “I need to talk to you, I need to tell you this or I’ll never be able to live with myself.”

Yachi took a deep breath, bringing her hands up to cover her face as she sighed into them. 

Something she always tended to do when she needed to think, using her hands as a way to cage the thoughts in to focus.

_ 30 minutes till the wedding. _

She knew she didn’t have time to talk.

Yet, it was Osamu asking. She _had_ to make time.

“Okay..” Resting her hands down to her sides. “You only have a couple minutes.”

“That’s all I need.” Osamu stepped closer to Yachi, reaching out to take each of her small hands and incase them in his large ones. 

“Hitoka, I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you, and I don’t think I ever will.”

“Osamu-“

_ I love you too. _

“We already said it was better for the both of us to part ways.”

_ I hate being apart from you. _

“I don’t care, _I don’t care_ if it’s bad for me, being able to hold you in my arms and call you mine is the only important thing to me.”

_ I don’t care if it’s bad for me either. _

_ I want to be in your arms. _

“Osamu, please I ca-“

“Don’t.” His voice broke as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. “Hitoka don’t you _dare_ tell me you can’t. I know you better than yourself and I know you’re lying through the skin on your teeth, I can see it in your eyes.”

Yachi was trying her hardest not to let her emotions overflow, but seeing Osamu close to crying sent her over the edge.

She let out a sob as she took her hands from his, letting them fall down to clutch the sides of her wedding dress, tears already running down her cheeks.

“You can’t just come here and tell me all of this Osamu, I’m about to get married, there’s nothing we can do now. You’re _too late._ ”

Osamu hated being the reason why she was crying.

“I can, Hitoka, because I know you feel the same. You’re just too scared to say it.”

“I-“

“Tell me, does he make your heart beat as fast as I did?” 

_ No. _

“Does every kiss with him feel like your first?”

_ No. _

“Does he feel like home?”

_ No. _

“Does he make you feel happiest on your worst days? The days you didn’t even think you could manage wearing a smile?”

_ No. _

“Does he own your heart?”

Yachi’s voice betrayed her as it spoke up.

“No.”

“Do i?”

“I-“ A broken sob escaped past her lips. “I can’t answer that.”

“Answer me this then.” Osamu stepped forward, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. Tilting her head to have her look him in the eyes. “If you go out there, and marry that man. Do you think he’ll ever make you as happy as I did?”

_ No, no one could ever make me as happy as you did. _

Yachi stayed silent, gazing into Osamus eyes. Trying to find a way out.

“Hitoka, answer me.”

“I-I can’t.”

“One more then.” He paused, leaning closer. “Can I kiss you?”

Her heart took over.

“Please.”

Osamu’s lips hovered over hers, their breaths mixing together as Yachi closed her eyes.

“Am i really too late?”

The blondes hands joined up around the nape of his neck, bringing him that little bit closer to press her lips against his.

_Of course_ , it feels like her first all over again.

He slipped his tongue through her lips, carefully exploring the known area all over again.

The kiss held everything Yachi couldn’t say, every emotion she couldn’t express at that moment, and it was the same for Osamu.

Pulling away, Osamu rested his forehead against hers, gently rubbing his thumb over Yachi’s cheeks.

“No..you’re not.”

-

Osamu smiled, fighting the tears that threatened to fall over his cheeks as he watched Yachi walk down the isle.

She was stunning in that dress.

“You look beautiful.”

Once she reached him, he took up her hand, holding it up to kiss her ring finger.

They read their vows, meaning every word they said as they gazed into eachothers eyes, not being able to focus on anything or anyone else.

The priest spoke up.

“Do you, Yachi Hitoka, take this man to love and to hold?

_ I love you. _

_ You make my heart beat the fastest. _

_ Every kiss with you is like my first. _

_ You feel like home. _

_ You own my heart. _

_ You make me happiest. _

Yachi smiled, one of the types that made the corner of her eyes crinkle.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> crying writing this it was so hard..just want them to be happy


End file.
